WWT Tension Show
Tension Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on October week 4. Results Tension Show 2006 *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Kin Tsuchi and Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Misty after a Spongenado *'Kappa Mikey' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Television Championship **Mikey pinned Patrick after a Lylymu Splash *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Banzai Splash *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Krabs after an Alien Spear *'The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro)' def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron to become the #1 contenders for the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Danny after a Sand Bomb *'Hangman horror match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Shikamaru Nara and won the WWT World Title **Spongebob won the match after Shikamaru was knocked out. Tension Show 2007 *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Snap pinned Kankuro after a Snappy Bomb *'Captain Youngblood' def. Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Chouji and Danny Phantom and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Youngblood pinned Squidward after Danny hit him with a Ghostsault *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sandy Cheeks and won the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sandy after a Witch's Peak *'Ultimate X match: Kappa Mikey' def. Mr. Krabs and won the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey took the title belt *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Jimmy Neutron **Timmy pinned Jimmy after a Timmy Star *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Patrick after an S-Factor Tension Show 2008 *'The Winners (Norbert and Sasquatch)' (W/Kankuro) def. The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz (Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star) (W/Sandy) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Spongebob after a Beaver Fever *'Chouji' (W/Ino) def. Snap and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Muscle Buster *'Ember McLain' def. Desire and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Desire after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Mr. Krabs (W/Squidward Tentacles) and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Krabs after a Star Dust *'Truman X' def. Kankuro **Truman pinned Kankuro after Gaara came and gave Kankuro a Sand Whip and after a Truman Breaker *'Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood pinned Danny after a Pirate Bomb Tension Show 2009 *'Skulker' def. Jimmy Neutron and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Skulker pinned Jimmy after a top rope Skulker Buster *'Sasquatch' (W/Norbert) def. Jake Long and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Sasquatch pinned Jake after a Small Package **This stopped Jake Long's streak at 50-0 *'Dagget Beaver' def. Shikamaru Nara **Dagget pinned Shikamaru after a Muscular Savior and Beaver Splash *'Chouji and Mr. Krabs' (W/Ino) def. Squidward Tentacles and Truman X and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chouji pinned Truman after a Banzai Drop *'Shego' def. Temari and won the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Temari tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Danny Phantom' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Television Championship **Danny pinned Patrick after a Ghostsault *'Kappa Mikey' (W/Ino) def. Timmy Turner and retained WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Timmy after a Low Blow and Lylymu Breaker *'Invader Zim' def. Kankuro and retained the WWT World Title Tension Show 2010 *'Sasquatch' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Television Championship **Sasquatch pinned Patrick after an Elbow Drop *'Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Timmy after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Jake Long (W/Shikamaru as a special ref) and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Jake after Shikamaru gave Jake an S-Factor and Dagget gave him a Beaver Splash on a table *'Squidward' def. Norbert Beaver and won the WWT National Championship **Squidward made Norbert tap out to the Octopus Lock *'Ino' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Brain Crusher *'The S-Factor (Shikamaru and Chouji)' (W/Temari) def. Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Shikamaru pinned Jimmy after a ShadowSault *'Skulker' (W/Kankuro) def. Captain Youngblood (W/Gaara) **Skulker pinned Youngblood after a Roll up **Skulker wrestled in disguise in this match, as the mysterious guy who attacked Youngblood since two months prior to this event. He revealed himself in the last moments of the match. *'Danny Phantom' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and retained the WWT World Title **Danny pinned Zim after a Ghostsault Tension Show 2011 *'Eric Cartman' def. Mr. Krabs to retain the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Krabs after a Big Splash *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Zaku and Dosu (W/Kin) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Dosu after a Beaver Fever *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey after a Timmy Star *'Temari' def. Lydia in a Steel Cage match to win the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Lydia after a diving leg drop from the top of the cage *'Captain Youngblood' def. Dagget Beaver **Youngblood pinned Dagget after a Pirate Clothesline **As a result of winning, Youngblood got a World title match at Channels War 2011 *'Squidward' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Squidward pinned Snap after falling on him during a Snappy Bomb *'Patrick, Gaara and Jake Long' def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker) **Jake pinned Danny after a Dragon DDT and a shot from Danny's award. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Kankuro in an Anything goes match and won the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Kankuro after a sledgehammer shot from an interfering Youngblood. Tension Show 2013 *'Team Amazement' def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs **Chris Griffin pinned Krabs after a Griffin's Wing. *'Neji Hyugga' def. Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Snap after reversing a Sunset Flip. *'Jake Long and Shego' def. Jimmy Neutron and Eric Cartman **Jake pinned Jimmy after a Dragon DDT. **Chouji was set to be Jimmy's partner but no-showed. *'Ember McLain '''def. Sakura Haruno and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Sakura after a '''Rock And Roll Cutter'. *'Patrick Star' def. Captain Youngblood **Patrick pinned Youngblood after a SuperNova. *'The Angry Beavers' def. Zaku and Dosu (W/Kin) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Dosu after a Beaver Splash. *'Danny Phantom '''def. Gaara, Wolfgang and Kankuro **Danny pinned Kankuro after a chair shot and a '''Ghost Slam'. *'Timmy Turner' def. Naruto Uzumaki 4-3 in an 30 minutes Iron Man match and retained the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Naruto after a kick to the jaw (7:42) **Timmy pinned Naruto after a Star Dust (8:39) **Timmy was disqualified after a Low Blow (9:40) **Timmy pinned Naruto after an inside Cradle (10:11) **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Tombstone (17:39) **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Backslide (20:22) **Timmy pinned Naruto after a Timmy Star (29:55) . Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's